


Could you tone it down?

by DownhillWeGo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: It's not porn, Lucas and Eliott have loud sex, M/M, Neighbours, Set in season 4 ish, outsider pov, poor OC just wants to sleep, potty mouth in full effect, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillWeGo/pseuds/DownhillWeGo
Summary: Laura keeps hearing her new neighbour, Ederlindo or something, having very loud sex and she can’t take it anymore.





	Could you tone it down?

**Author's Note:**

> So… We all know that Elu LOVE to rub their love in people’s faces. And the other night, my upstairs’ neighbours were yelling and slamming doors and although I was very annoyed because I was trying to sleep, it gave me this little idea for a short piece, and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy because I had a LOT of fun writing it (it’s kinda therapeutic I have to admit).

Laura was tired. Scratch that, she was exhausted.

She had recently moved from her small town to work in Paris after graduating, her newly obtained Masters’ degree in Design feeling like a golden ticket. She guessed the neighbourhood was nice enough. Sure, her flat was the size of her old bedroom, and the rent was overly expansive, but it wasn’t that much of a surprise, considering this was Paris.

At least, the metro and bus stations were close by and the bars around her building were not too loud. 

The city was a bit scary at first, she had to admit, what with the numerous tourists taking pictures of random boulangeries and the fast tempo lifestyle with people walking fast and bumping into her without a care in the world, but that wasn’t really the problem.

Oh no. 

The problem was the thin walls that were separating her flat from her neighbour’s. She could hear them cook, she could hear them sing, she could hear them pee, and unfortunately, she could hear them fuck. 

And when she said fuck, she didn’t mean the boring, scratch-the itch, 5 mins tops, type of fuck. 

That would’ve been _too nice_. That would’ve been _great_ actually. 

No what she meant was the full-on moaning, hips slapping, bed banging against the wall, type of fuck. The type of fuck that would keep her awake until the late hours of the night. The type of fuck that made her think she was watching a porno with speakers, and her single self who had yet to get any luck in that department lately was getting all too heated up hearing them getting it on. 

She would’ve pleasured herself, but the whole situation felt a little too weird and she was becoming a frustrated mess. She was horny all the time and she cursed her neighbour for having so much fun. At least, they weren’t there every night, she acknowledged, but she was losing her mind, nonetheless.

And she had only been there for a month. 

She’d seen her neighbour a few times, Eric or something, she didn’t remember, crossing paths with him in the corridor and she couldn’t really fault the man. He was in his late teens, probably close to 20, and like any teenagers he probably had a very intense sex drive. 

Judging by the hickeys that were marring the skin of his collarbone and the noise coming from the people he was sleeping with; he was definitely good in bed.

That, or they were actually filming amateur porn in his apartment.

Both made sense in her mind. 

He was tall, had a mop of messy light brown hair and he looked like a model. She would’ve definitely taped that, but she felt way out of his league and he had a very intense stare that she had trouble holding. 

That, and she was 23 and he might’ve looked 20, but she wasn’t sure, and if orange was the new black, the colour did not look good with her skin tone. So that was a hard pass, unfortunately.

But the worse was that Edouard seemed very nice, always sporting a sunny smile in greetings. He had always been pleasant and very welcoming when she had talked to him, and he even had offered to help her settle in her studio. 

She had refused, a little too embarrassed by the numerous cat cups and napkins she owned. Being a cat lady was her destiny, and she admitted it, but she wasn’t ready for the world to know about her growing obsession. Her new cat bedsheets were still sitting by her table in the delivery box and she felt a little too ashamed to open it. 

All in all, just the thought of yelling at Enrique made her feel bad about it and she had just moved in. Having drama with her new neighbour was just out of the question.

And now, here she was, at 9 pm on a Saturday, drinking wine in her couch-bed and watching a random documentary on Netflix. She felt like her 58-year-old mom and that was as depressing as it could get. 

David Attenborough was talking about the mating ritual of two exotic looking birds and she sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Even documentaries about animals were making her reconsider her whole life choices and think about the void that had become of her sex life. 

Her day had been an annoying mess. She had deeply cut her thumb by trying to open a metallic can when she had been making lunch. Then someone had taken her stuff out of the washing machine and had dropped them carelessly on the floor in the laundromat while she was away doing groceries and _then_ she had been yelled at by an elderly woman for scaring her dog.

A dog who had attacked _her_ in the first place! 

No wonder she preferred cats. 

But the worst was that one of her neighbours had stolen her Vogue magazine and she knew it because it had disappeared from her mail box when she had come home earlier in the evening. 

Rude. 

She was winded and she was very willing to empty her wine bottle, maybe even open the other one that was sitting in her fridge and wallow in her misery.

She heard hushed voices coming up the stairs and perked up. The footsteps stopped by the door of her loud neighbour and she sighed. Please, she thought, let them just grab something in there and leave. 

They didn’t leave. 

Of course.

She heard them put music on that sounded like a heavy electronic beat and a few minutes later, they began cooking, dropping utensils from time to time and smashing pots and pans together.

She heard them laugh loudly and talking non-stop and very animatedly. They seemed to be having a great time. Good for them, she thought darkly. 

She decided to wear her headphones and she turned up the volume to hide the sounds coming from the apartment next door. It worked, effectively shutting them out, but nearly two hours later, sleepiness was beginning to wear her down, and her second bottle of wine was now sitting half-empty by her bed. She yawned and ran her hand through her red curls.

David Attenborough was whispering in her ear but despite her best intention, she could not really pay attention to what he was saying. She took off her headphones and closed her laptop, dropping it by the side of her couch. She stretched, cracking her neck and shoulders.

She was basking in a glorious moment of silence, the alcohol lulling her softly and she smiled contentedly.

Her peaceful moment shattered when she heard the first moan coming through the wall and she tensed, groaning in frustration, any hopes of a restful sleep vanishing in an instant.

Was Elias half-rabbit too?

The moans were getting louder, and she grumbled, annoyed beyond measure. She felt on the verge of explosion and she knew she would have to do something about it. Her neighbour had surprising stamina and she wasn’t going to let him ruin her sleep another night. 

Looking around her room from her bed she grabbed a pillow and put it around her head, keeping it on her ears by pressing on it with her hands. 

But then, Emile’s bed started hitting the wall and she closed her eyes, a pitiful whimper escaping her lips. Enough! She thought angrily, she couldn’t do this anymore and this had to stop. 

The alcohol was fuelling the fire in her belly and she got out of bed, looking around to grab her bathrobe and went for the entrance door with heavy footsteps, hoping to annoy him.

All she got was her downstairs neighbour smacking the floor with a broom. She winced, feeling chided. 

She stumbled when her foot met the clothes she had left on the floor, and she realised she was way more inebriated than she initially thought. Maybe banging on her neighbour’s door wasn’t ideal right now, she considered briefly, but when she heard a louder moan, she felt heated again. 

She opened her door and went straight for Etienne’s apartment. 

She stood in front of the door weighing her options and when she heard a louder moan coming from inside, she blushed and gathering her courage, she knocked once. 

At first, there was no reaction and the noises kept coming for her steadily. 

She sighed, irritated, feeling even more uncomfortable than before and tried again, knocking a few times. There was a brief silence behind the door, and she heard them talk in hushed tones. She felt momentarily relieved for the break. She knocked once again to let them know that, yes, they had heard her correctly. 

She waited for a moment, wondering if her neighbour was going to show his face and finally, she heard footsteps coming her way. Erwan opened the door slowly, his head peaking out of the doorway.

She noticed how dishevelled and positively sweaty he looked. His hair was sticking out in every direction, messier than usual and it was something she didn’t think was possible. His cheeks were a lovely rosy tint and he had a glazed look in his eyes. She whimpered, why did he have to look like that? He shot her a questioning look, a tight smile on his face.

“Huh, hi.” She started, mumbling a little and she flushed when he opened the door even more, revealing his toned chest but keeping the bottom half of his body hidden. She felt her mouth dry and she adverted her eyes from his naked torso. Good God, girl, get a grip, she told herself.

“I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Laura, your new neighbour” She said, pointing at the door behind her, her eyes slipping without her consent down his body, appreciating every curve.

“Yeah, hello?” Enzo mumbled, clearing his throat a little, his voice hoarse and she gulped. He kept glancing back at who, she assumed, was tonight’s lover. “How are you?” He uttered awkwardly. 

“I’m … good.” She paused, trying to gather her thoughts despite her foggy brain and failing to come up with something nice enough not to work him up.

“Ok… That’s nice.” He muttered. “Listen… Not to be rude but I’m a bit busy right now. I uh, am cooking…” he said lamely, scratching the back of his neck. “Yes, I have something on the fire and I really need to get back to it.” He stood there, staring at her and when she didn’t move, he asked with a tentative smile, “Did you need something?”

“Uh no. I mean yes.” She shook her ahead, uncomfortable. “It’s just…” She stuttered, feeling like a complete fool. “Listen, this is very awkward and I’m a bit drunk so I might as well say it. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we share a wall,” she said pointing at the wall that was separating their flats and looking at him with an expectant look, hoping he’d get the hint.

He didn’t. That would’ve been too easy, of course, she thought with an internal scowl.

Evan just stared at her puzzled, seemingly not getting what her point was. “Ok…?” He said, “Are you planning on screwing something on the wall?”

Laura flushed hard, her cheeks heating up, pictures of him screwing someone _against_ the wall flooding her brain. 

“No... Ok.” She said, breathing out heavily. “What I’m trying to say is that… I can hear you very well.” She trailed off, reddening even more when he suddenly seemed to connect the dots, his eyes rounding a little. 

“Oh” he whispered, wiggling on his feet as he brought a hand to his head and scratched his ear, blushing. “I’m sorry. Um.” He stuttered, not knowing what to say. He glanced back again and pulled a face at the person who was waiting for him, as if he was asking for help.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you get to sleep with a bunch of people, but… it’s kind of messing with my sleep schedule and you’re… a bit loud?”

When he blushed even more, she mumbled messily. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… Could you ask your girl to tone it down a little? I don’t know, she could bite a pillow or something? Or you know, do it in the shower? Or, try doing it in nature to spice it up? Maybe in a car?”

She realised that she was rambling on now and she wished he would stop her, but he seemed at loss for words. 

“Have you heard of Feng Shui? You could move your furniture around to give your flat a new fresh look or something. Open your Chakra and all that. Just, you know, maybe move your bed so it’s not smashing against the wall?” She pressed on, getting a little desperate for him to say something, anything.

“My… girl.” He stated simply, a dumbfounded look on his face. Ok, maybe not that, she thought, slightly annoyed. Was that really all he heard?

She heard footsteps behind Edgar who seemed to relax a little at that and she saw a shorter boy appear in her sight. He had big blue eyes and strands of brown hair were flying all over his head, as if they had a mind of their own. He had an amused look on his face, and she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that he looked adorable . 

Her eyes kept on jumping to one after the other in a back and forth. Ah, so her neighbour wasn’t necessarily into girls then. Good to know, she thought with round eyes.

“Oh” she said, looking down at her feet, a deep flush traveling down her body. 

“Hi there” the new boy said in a cheerful voice, finally stopping behind her neighbour and circling his waist with his arms, kissing Edmond’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that m’am” the boy said, a teasing glint in his eyes. “It won’t happen again. We’ll just do it in the shower, thanks for the suggestion.”

And with a wink, he waved at her sarcastically and pulled her neighbour by the hand, slamming the door in her face.

Did she say adorable? She meant evil.

She stared at the door with a blank look and sighed, knowing that there was no point knocking again when she heard the shower running and giggles erupting from inside the flat.

Teenagers, she thought, rolling her eyes as she turned around and got back to her own apartment. 

\----

The next morning, she woke up to furniture scratching against the floor. She sat up, rubbing her eyes to chase the sleepiness away. Her neighbour was laughing loudly, and she fell back on her back, sighing heavily. 

How long did she have to wait before she could move out again? A month? 

Damn you, Eliott, she thought, whining in her pillow.


End file.
